


Voice of Reason

by NeapolitanGirls



Series: Outer Worlds Fics [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Dumb Captain, M/M, small spoilers sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeapolitanGirls/pseuds/NeapolitanGirls
Summary: Max likes to talk and Captain Tomo likes to listen. (Little bit of drinking little bit of gay)
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Outer Worlds Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815352
Kudos: 15





	Voice of Reason

The Captain was a complicated man. As soon as the Vicar met him he knew that this was going to be one very testing adventure. He wasn’t exactly an idiot. He could handle his way around an engine almost as good as Parvati. He could partake in the most complicated technical conversations and then turn around to ask Max to explain a metaphor over six times before he understands. He is the most inspiring and compassionate man Max has ever met but then he says things that make him want to backhand the man.  
The thing is that he still tries to understand. He must have asked a thousand questions about the Plan from Max on the first day he joined his crew. If he doesn’t get something and it isn’t in the middle of an emergency he will go over and over it until he does. Most of the time he just makes a note of it and figures it out later by himself but recently he likes to turn to Max. It’s not usually a very intellectually stimulating conversation but sometimes Tomo asks questions he hadn’t considered. When he does Max has a habit of going on and forgetting he’s in a conversation and rambling about his newest revelation. Tomo never stops him and just likes to listen.  
“You have a nice voice.”  
“Wha-what?”  
“You’re voice! It’s nice.” They were sitting in the kitchen. Tomo had hopped up on the counter despite the many chairs and Max was explaining an old theory on the Laws and how it was disproved while leaning on the counter and drinking. The vicar couldn’t remember what the others' question had been but it didn’t really matter. The captain was now looking at him with a dazed expression. To the right was a lot more empty bottles than Max had thought they’d been through. “I could listen to you all night.”  
“Ah, well, It ah It’s a part of the job I suppose. Talking.”  
“Mmm So does mine I suppose. Talking and shooting. Your voice is different though. Ya’ got like ummm…” The captain waved his hand in the air as if the air had the word he was looking for. “Gruff? Oh kinda like the rumble in the engine room. Really warm and stable.”  
“You certainly have some ‘gruff’ as you called it.” Max tried not to read into his captain’s comments but the alcohol in his system begged to differ. The captain's voice was much deeper than Max’s and this wasn’t the first time he had found himself noticing that.  
“Nah. I got like gravel in there. My sister used to say I sounded like a monster. ‘Shpecially at night.” Tomo smiled wide and took another sip. Max thought that this was one monster he’d like to see at night. Hopefully, his face looked drunk flushed and not ‘thinking-about-your-captain’ flushed.  
“Well, your sister was mistaken.” Max looked off in the other direction because he knew that smile would stay plastered to his captain’s frustratingly handsome face. The man handed out smiles like he handed out ‘spiritual advice’. Still, a smile was better than a frown. Max still shivered every time he remembered how hurt Tomo looked when he had lied about his contact in Fallbrook.  
“So…“ The captain was looking at him again and this time expectantly.  
“So?”  
“You gonna continue to talk so I can listen?”  
“Well, I-oh I forgot what I was talking about.” The captain shrugged.  
“Neither do I but I don’t think I knew in the first place.”  
“If you don’t know what I’m talking about then why do you let me continue on.”  
“I just said. I like your voice and if I stopped you every time I didn’t understand you you would stop talking to me.”  
“I wouldn’t stop talking to you.” Tomo gave him a look. “I’m serious. I may get frustrated when you ask me the same question six times but I’d be glad to explain anything you want.” Tomo actually looked shocked for a moment before it turned back into his sunshine grin.  
“I think I’d just prefer to listen to you ramble but I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> might add on to this later,,,, might not who knows not me


End file.
